Private Lessons
by ChaRose
Summary: When an Order goes wrong for the Hunter and his Student, private lessons are needed. It's not just his student that needs lessons. Yagari does too; lessons in another manner of course. Just how far are they willing to push each other in order to better one another? Eventual SMUT. Super bad at Summaries. FLUFFINESS of friendships and new love.


**Author: Reviews are welcome! It helps me when writing the next chapter.**

 **~ This will eventually become M-rated.~**

 **'Reiko Souma' belongs to a friend. 'Toga Yagari' belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

 **This is loosely based off of 'All of Me' by Reiko. A Souma; an author I RP Toga with. She has written some FF about Yagari x Reiko, and she is well aware that I've been doing my own FF's with her permission of using her character for it.**

 **Happy Reading~**

It had been an easy day for Yagari. He only had one morning class that day. With no execution list for the Hunter's Association to complete, he had extra time on his hands to which he put to good use by catching up on some paperwork; mainly grading his student's papers.

The Hunter-come-Ethics-Teacher was enjoying the quietness of an empty classroom, sitting at the teachers desk, he expertly began grading the papers.

Honestly some of the answers his students came up with, made him wonder if they were on any drugs or something! What kind of crack-head answers were these? Tch. What a joke. It didn't stop Yagari from revelling in the small joy of degrading some students.

"Too-gaaa!" Kaien's cheery sing-song voice interrupted the Hunter's thoughts.

Yagari sighed loudly at the interruption but continued to mark his students paperwork. "What?" he asked without looking up from his paper.

"You have an intern!" Kaien happily sang as he danced around Yagari's desk, holding the letter addressed to Yagari.

"A what?" Yagari frowned, shifting his gaze from the paper to the dancing Kaien. He was confused. Did he miss something? An intern? What the bloody hell would he want an intern for, when he has to teach a class of dimwits for hours on end? "Stop dancing around like a damn ballerina!"

"Aww, you're such a killjoy!" Kaien's happy mood disappeared into a playful pout.

It was anyone's guess as to why Yagari put up with Kaien's antics. Honestly, even the Hunter didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he held Kaien in high respect. Kaien had his back, just as Yagari will always have Kaien's.

But the same could be said about Kaien; how can he tolerate Yagari's attitude so easily. Perhaps it was because the legendary vampire hunter now headmaster could understand the hardship and losses Yagari's been through to get to where he is today.

"Give me that!" Kaien was snapped out of his mood as Yagari snatched his letter from his hand .Opening it up, his eyes scanned the contents of the letter, frowning deeply. "What the hell is this? I didn't sign up for this!"

Kaien had taken to sitting upon one of the desks in front of Yagari's desk. His sober expression back in place, "You didn't sign up to be a teacher and look how that turned out." He argued his point to Yagari. Honestly the man could easily adapt to assignments. Why the frustration with this particular one?

"And I hate every minute of it." Yagari growled.

"You love it." Even though Yagari would never admit it, not even to Kaien, Kaien knew how much those kids has changed the Hunter. He had become more softer and more patient. And Kaien knew there were two students he had to thank for that: Reiko Souma and Zero Kiryuu. Yagari had trained the Kiryuu twins and babysat them on far more occasions than average. He had developed a love for those boys until that fateful night. Where he walked in to find his best friends slaughtered, one of the twins missing – presumed dead, and a 10 year old Zero standing in the middle of it all. That night changed both Zero and Yagari. Since then, Yagari spent his time avenging his bestfriends; the parents to the Kiryuu's and took on the assignment to become a teacher to keep an eye on Zero's vampire status. Any Hunter could have done it, but Yagari had volunteered. The kid meant a lot to him.  
As for Reiko. She was practically his star student; not to be labelled as a 'Teachers Pet' either.

She was the only one intrigued by both the Ethics and Psychology courses he taught. It was always refreshing to read her papers at the end of the day; being able to give a student an A-grade instead of a C-grade.

The Hunter would have beaten Kaien to death if he knew of Kaien's thoughts! Before Kaien could give away any hint of what he was thinking, Yagari's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Do you realise how many braincells I've fried because of those damn brats?!"

"Not all of them. Reiko, for instance?" By now, Kaien's legs were swinging back and forth as he voiced some of his thoughts aloud for the gruff hunter, "You always seem to highly recommend her academic achievements over many others. Why do you think that is, hmm?" At seeing Yagari's confused face he sighed and lifted his hands in the air in mock surrender, "Oh come on Toga! I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you. You guys have the 'HOTTS' for each other!"

And it seemed Kaien's provoking did the trick; Yagari had quietened down at the mention of Reiko. Yes it was true, Yagari had developed feelings for his student, and in return, Reiko had developed feelings for Yagari. Both teacher and student knew it was inappropriate, but continued to dance around one another. Surprisingly Cross didn't mind about this 'thing' between teacher and student. Perhaps it was because Yagari knew too much heartbreak since killing his own Fiancee because of her turning Level E or not being able to make it in time to save his own bestfriends from being slaughtered by a pureblood. Since then, Yagari had remained colder than ever with no love in his life.

Until Reiko came along.

Kaien also knew that Reiko suffered with a sense of not belonging with anyone. Always being an outcast, never fitting in. But she fit in well with Yagari. He made her feel like she belonged somewhere in this world. Yes, she was grateful for the home and the life her guardian had built for her. But, somehow, it just didn't feel the same.

Yagari was not happy about this situation at all. It was a new 'experiment' the Association were trialling, where they pair a novice with a qualified and experienced Hunter for their first Order. The outcome was proven to be more beneficial; because the Hunter can see firsthand whether their confident and/or ready, or whether they need improvement and/or more training. It was to avoid taking on younger Hunters who would either jeapordise the safety of their teammates or civilians, or quit. Usually they would be paired with another novice on a first Order. But this was where it changed.

And Yagari had been paired with Reiko. _'This had better not be some sick matchmaking joke!'_ Yagari thought to himself. He sighed loudly. Just great! On top of his own Hunter duties and Teacher duties, he now had to add this to his list!

"This had better not be some sick matchmaking joke!"the angry voice of Reiko interrupted Yagari and Kaien's argument. Yagari heard his thoughts be verbally spoken through Reiko, whom was currently glaring at Kaien. He raised an eyebrow at her uncharacteristic bluntness towards the Headmaster.

"Oh come now, my little Butterfly! It's just a quest that you two can go together alo-oo-one." Kaien sung out.

This time, Yagari didn't hesitate to thump his friend and colleague.

"Ohh! What was that for?" Kaien pouted, rubbing his head where Yagari had thumped him with his fist. Just like a switch, Kaien had went from his childish daze to sobering up in under a second. He turned his attention to Reiko and explained; "In any event, this is a new method that the Association has introduced to its students. It will be beneficial for you to comply, should you wish to become a Hunter. Or Huntress in your case."

Reiko frowned. She didn't understand. Why now? Why put this in place when the old method worked so well. She hadn't heard of anyone jeapordising a mission or quitting completely. And why, of all people, was she paired with Yagari?

Sure the pair had hooked up once. But since then it's been different. They would constantly fire remarks at each other, but would always be there for each other at the drop of a hat.

"Does the Association expect me to just drop everything to go on another Order? What about my students?" Yagari growled out his annoyance. Normally when he got an Order, he would drop everything. But this situation was slightly different. Kaien's eyes sparkled with love for his colleague, and Reiko raised her eyebrows. This was the first time both Headmaster and Student heard Yagari worry about his students. "I didn't kill my braincells for nothing!" And there was the smart-ass remark that covered up any kind of concern for his job as a Teacher.

"And that's why we have substitute teachers, Toga. It will all be taken care of. I suggest you go soon though. Your order is a special one, it's why they it to you." Kaien nodded his slightly at Toga, giving him a knowing glance. Kaien then turned his attention to Reiko, "Take care out there. A first official hunt can be quite daunting." He placed a hand on Reiko's shoulder and gave it a squeeze of encouragement and reassurance. "You'll do great." He told her.

"Thank you Headmaster Cross." Reiko politely answered back as the headmaster left.

Reiko had been on small hunts with her Guardian before, but never had she taken the lead before.

She turned her attention to Yagari, "What did Headmaster Cross mean by this being a special order?"

Yagari shot his ice cold blue eye to look at her pink ones. "It means a new breed of Level E's. I don't know what they were thinking – allowing a student to lead an order against the unknown."

Reiko cross her arms over her chest as she challenged him. "New breed or not. They're still vampires, and I am more than ready to bring them down."

Standing up and pushing his chair back, he challenged her back; "Put your money where your mouth is and prove it!"

Smirking, Reiko leant against the frame of the door, about to exit, "I'll meet you outside the school gates in five. Unless you need more time to get ready?"

"Woman, I'll be there in three!"

Exiting the classroom, Reiko turned left towards the students dormitories as Yagari exited the classroom soon after and turned right towards the Teachers dormitories. It was a good thing that Yagari was walking in the opposite direction as her; she didn't witness his knowing smirk at the sarcasm behind her last comment. So the girl knows how to play his game. Touche.

As Reiko went to retrieve her Katana from her bedroom, having been prohibited from carrying it around with her during school hours; Yagari went and retrieved his shotgun he had locked up in his dorm room.

Placing the shot gun in its holster on his back, Yagari also placed his silver hand gun inside his jacket pocket as backup. One can never be too careful on Missions against the unknown.

Straightening up, he walked out of his dorm, satisfied that he was well and truly armed, he began making his way back to the gate. He wasn't at all surprised to see that Reiko wasn't there.

Reiko, on the other hand, only wielded one weapon and kept in hidden from sticky fingers. The weapon held a lot of sentimentality to her, and she'd be damned if something were to happen to it on her account. Placing the Katana's strap around her back – much in the sense Yagari does with his shotgun, she stood up and made her way out of her room, locking it securely behind her before walking towards the gates.

Seeing Yagari waiting for her, casually leaning against the gates, she couldn't help but elicit that small groan of regret and annoyance at being the last one there. "I was beginning to think you stood me up."

She knew some smart-ass remark was going to come from the man. She nodded her head and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Bite me!" was all she retorted with. Lame as it was, she couldn't come up with much else when her mind was too focused on succeeding her first Order.

"I'd love to." Came the gruff retort from the hunter. Her face heated in embarrassment. She knew all too well what the Hunter would love to do to her. Having done so previously.

Yagari chuckled at how easy it was to get her all worked up, he opened the gate and waited for her to walk through before closing it securely behind him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's do this." She stated, her eyes set in determination at the road ahead.

What she didn't realise was the long journey ahead before reaching their actual destination. And she was stuck with Yagari.


End file.
